the heart's song
by keroRiBBIT
Summary: They've grown together and that was all it took to make him fall.
1. Chapter 1: The Singer

_A/N: Just so you'll know, this is not music themed. Furthermore, please consider any history accounts in the story with a grain of salt._

 _For **tabine** and **gracie-sketchy-cat** , who volunteered themselves to the torture._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Yura Yura © Hearts Grow**

Chapter 1: The Singer

"Who is she?"

"I dunno, she looks weird,"

A seven-year-old Neji watched two girls snigger behind their hands. His perceptive eyes caught on to the object of their entertainment.

On the corner-most part of the classroom was a mousy-looking brunette. She had buns on her hair and flowers tucked into it. A ragged doll lay in her hands, its clothes were in tatters and it was missing one of its eyes. She was smiling slightly as she played with her doll, oblivious to the mocking whispers almost half of the class made at her expense.

Neji looked again at the two girls and furrowed his brows, taking in their hair in pig tails and the standard uniform wrinkled in some places. Expensive looking Barbie dolls were clutched on their hands.

His bright mind cannot understand why they were picking on that girl. More than anything, she didn't look different at all.

Nonetheless, he decided to stay out of it. He didn't want any trouble. So as his classmates kept talking behind her back, all Neji did was watch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The "Will of Fire Museum" was unsurprisingly boring, Neji grumbled under his breath, as they followed the happy looking curator.

"Compress here everyone!" His teacher, Iruka-sensei, called out. "Curator-san is going to tell us about the artifacts from the Five Great Nations!"

Almost immediately, the thirty-something students huddled around the display cases the happy curator was in front of.

From what he could see from the far back was that it was a funny-looking knife and a throwing star. A kunai and a shuriken, Neji remembered from Iruka-sensei's classes.

"Now people from the Samurai-era called these weapons the 'kunai' and 'shuriken.'"

 _'Knew it,'_ He thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back. The curator was still explaining something when a hand shot up in the air, making her stop.

"Samurais?" It was the mousy girl from before, Neji noted. Her voice was squeaky and high-pitched as she asked her question. "But my papa told me that kunai and shuriken were used by ninjas, not samurai!"

A round of laughter echoed in the museum as soon as the girl finished her sentence.

"Idiot."

"Ninjas don't exist!"

"They're only folktales. Baka!"

"Quiet down!" Iruka sensei's voice boomed above everyone else's and the chattering and insults died down to surreptitious whispers.

The curator held an awkward smile on her face as the teacher glared at his students to settle down.

"Curator-san, if you would please explain to these youngsters what I have probably already discussed in class." Iruka silenced the giggles that dared to erupt with a sharp look.

"Right," the curator said, uncomfortable with Iruka's quick change in behavior.

"Anyways, yes. It's a popular notion that ninjas are merely folk lore and legends since historical accounts are scarce. However," a smile bloomed on the curator's face as the students around her listened, enthralled. Admittedly, even Neji was inclined to listen. "Some say this is due to the fact that ninjas are very secretive."

Continuing on, the woman gestured towards the display case containing the rusting kunai and shuriken. "As a matter of fact, it is arguable as to whether or not these weapons were actually used by the Samurai, since they were often associated with the use of katanas."

"Since ninjas were considered as mercenaries,"

"Mercenaries?" The mousy girl squeaked again. Neji saw his other classmates glare at her from the corner of their eyes for having interrupted the curator.

"Uhuh," the curator continued. "You probably know them as secret agents and spies right?"

A series of _Ooh_ 's and _Ahh_ 's at the mention of spies.

"Yes and as spies, they needed light-weighted weapons such as the kunai and shuriken to attack from a distance, as opposed to the Samurai's katana."

The curator started to lead the class towards the other parts of the museum whilst further talking about the events of the Edo period.

Neji tailed behind the class as always, reverting back to his disinterested seven-year-old self.

He stared blankly at the displays, the curator's voice going in one ear and out the next. With the collective murmurs arising from his classmates, he could see that he was not the only one bored as hell. Just as they were about to leave the exhibit, he heard someone hum.

His classmates were chattering in a group a few steps ahead of them, ignorant of other sounds other than their own voices. Iruka-sensei as well, who was too busy hushing and reprimanding them, did not seem to notice.

Curious, Neji lingered and slowed his steps. He kept an eye on Iruka-sensei as he slowly inched towards a rather tall display case. As soon as the teacher turned his back, Neji ducked behind what looked to be encased ancient scrolls and once Iruka-sensei was intent on not looking over his shoulder every minute, Neji ran as fast as his short legs could carry him.

The humming grew louder and louder as he neared the Samurai Exhibit. Quickly, he took refuge behind a whole Samurai body armour.

It was unsurprising to say the least, that it was the mousy girl from before who was jumping from one display to another whilst humming in an off-key tune.

She wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. The girl was simply looking at the swords with a maniacal gleam in her eye. Which was oddly still not surprising.

Shoulders slumped, Neji moved to sneak away again and catch up to their classmates.

"Let them fly to you

Through the wavering, distorted sky

These two loves

That feel so close together..."

The seven-year old boy stood rooted at his spot behind the samurai armour. Her voice was,

"Pretty."

As soon as the word left his lips, her singing slowed down and Neji immediately ducked behind the armoury.

When her singing returned to the normal tempo, Neji safely assumed that she was no longer looking at his direction.

Gulping, he could not resist taking a peek one more time at the mousy girl.

She was back to humming and gazing at the kunai and shuriken. He saw her raise a hand to trace the weapons through the panes of glass and -

"There you are you two!"

"Eep!" With a squeal, she lost her balance and fell on her butt.

"Iruka-sensei!" She exclaimed but Iruka merely shook his head at her and helped her up.

On the other hand, Neji was tip toeing towards the other side of the display case, hoping to be unseen but it looks as if nothing could get past Iruka's sharp eyes.

"Don't even try Mr. Hyuga, I already saw you." Came his teacher's voice. His face flamed in embarrassment at having been caught red-handed.

"Who?" Her small voice turned to face him and he felt heat creep up his face as she raised her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"I wasn't doing anything," he mumbled half-heartedly and headed towards the end of the exhibit without further instructions.

"You kids," he heard Iruka said, exasperated.

oOo

"Heya."

Neji looked up to see her looking at the seat beside him in interest. He raised both his eyebrows in inquiry.

Her smile was gone and bit her lip, she looked down and wrung her wrists in nervousness. "Uhm, is this-uh. A-are you, uhm."

His brows furrowed, he was getting annoyed. She reminded her of his stuttering cousin and he hated her.

Seeing him look displeased, Tenten shut her eyes and spoke really fast that Neji failed to understand what she was trying to say.

Tenten seemed to have noticed his state of confusion and thus, she took a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks that almost made her look... cute, like a puppy.

She just opened her mouth and due to his musings, he completely missed what she just said.

"What?" He asked, dumbly.

Oh, now she's annoyed? Neji frowned at the narrowed space between her eyebrows and the pout in her lips. She stopped fumbling with her hands and instead settled them on her hips.

Then her mouth opened to repeat her words, obnoxiously, he may add. "I said," he gave her a light glare. He hated that bossy, know-it-all tone all girls in his class possessed.

She continued like he wasn't shooting lasers at her with his eyes and he hated it. Most of them would stay clear of his mean look. But this girl, he wanted to shake his head. He didn't like her one bit.

"Can I seat next to you?"

Okay uhm, _what?_

Nobody really sat next to him during field trips, most of them dubbed him as boring to talk to. Well, it's their loss. His father told him he was a great listener. But still, his classmates didn't quite agree with that. So, imagine his surprise when someone actually wanted to sit next to him.

A light dusting of pink covered his chubby cheeks. He honestly didn't know how to respond.

She was waiting for him, he realized. Her hands now lay limp at her sides and he just noticed that her eyes were huge.

The both of them look dumbstruck at eachother. Neither were exactly the most adept in socializing in class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

These two. Iruka shook his head at them, exasperated, from two seats ahead on the opposite aisle.

He truly was worried about them. They were always alone when doing free class work. With Neji, it was a matter of preference. The boy disliked his unruly classmates. He would frown at them and drive them away with a glare. The other students just learned to stay away from him.

Tenten on the other hand, Iruka sighed. Tenten's a sweetheart, to be honest. She was just...new. She tries her best to make friends but the class wasn't accustomed to her quite yet. They would poke fun at her, saying her accent was weird. Oftentimes, he would reprimand the class for bullying but that didn't really help the case of the child. It only served to give her more unnecessary attention, he learned early on.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked down to see her tugging at his pants to catch his attention. He just lectured the class on the gravity of bullying and he was still a bit hot-headed but the genuine smile on her face melted his heart in a blink of an eye.

"It's okay, you shouldn't get mad at them just because they don't like me. I'm sure, someday they'll come around. That's what my mama told me!"

He sighed.

Iruka scratched at the back of his head. Those two would benefit to have friends. So he decided to help them.

Leaving his seat and moving to stand in the middle isle, he called the attention of the otherwise chaotic young passengers of the bus.

"Settle down everyone," his voice rose above the noise.

As children were prone to do, they scrambled to get into their seats, bumping and hitting one another in the process. When the exclamations of "Ow!"s and "Hey!"s finally subsided, he opened his mouth to announce their departure, only to close it abruptly before he got to speak a word.

Neji and Tenten were still staring each other down and he didn't know how it escalated but it looked as if a fight was ready to break out between them.

Neji was glaring at her and scowling whilst Tenten was already curling her hands in a fist, glaring as well.

The other students were beginning to notice and murmurs were circulating.

Before a student could even chant the first "Fight!", he silenced them with a sharp, almost murderous, look. Guilty, the student looked down at the hands in his lap and avoided his eyes.

With another sigh, Iruka lightly pinched the bridge of his nose before gently calling out, "Tenten?"

Both Neji and Tenten snapped their heads toward his direction, wide eyed and somehow flushed from anger.

He paid it no heed and instead inclined his head at Neji's direction. "If you would please take your seat beside Neji-kun, please." Though his tone was kind, he left no room for arguments.

He saw Neji biting his lip as if thinking of protesting but one "Obey or else" look from Iruka and the next thing he knew, Tenten was sitted at the window seat beside Neji and said boy was pouting, indignant and had his arms crossed, looking away from the girl.

Iruka was starting to feel his head throb. He sighed again. Really, those two.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, hey."

Tenten felt her head shake uncontrollably. Rather, her head was being shook awake.

"Get off me."

Frown on her face, Tenten groggily sat up straight in her seat and rubbed her eyes awake.

From beside her, Neji was glaring at his seat mate, hands coming to rub his sore shoulder where he woke up to find the girl sleeping on it.

"That was mean," the girl, Tenten, whined at him whilst rubbing her eyes.

Mean? Neji bristled with anger. His shoulder was now sore because of her heavy head! He probably got infected with her cooties now too!

But when he opened his mouth to refute, Iruka-sensei called their attention to the front.

"Okay everyone! We'll be arriving back to the school in just a few minutes so if you please, collect your belongings as well as your trash for disposal."

Begrudgingly, Neji grabbed his small backpack under his seat and slipped on his back, ignoring all about the annoying girl beside him.

But, she decides to talk. Again.

"So who's coming to pick you up?"

He turned his head to look at her but she was looking out the window to the familiar streets leading to their school. The question caught him off-guard, and just the tiny bit pleasantly surprised.

"My father," he said.

There must be something wrong about what he said because she snapped her head towards him, a funny look on her face.

Suddenly self-conscious, he leaned away from her but did not turn away.

"What," he quipped. She was concentrating on him so hard, it was getting on his nerves. Unbek.

"Nothing, nothing." She answered, a secret smile on her face. Leaning her elbow on the ledge of the window, she cast her eyes back outside.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" Neji asked, curious and somewhat annoyed that he was being ignored.

"It's just, you really love your tou-san, don't you? You looked a little funny when you answered a while ago." She said, matter-of-factly, looking at him sideways.

He decided to stay silent then. He did love his father very much. He didn't know that it was THAT obvious. It angered him that someone, and a girl, could say something like that about him!

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said, arms crossed and looking away from her.

He heard her giggle beside him. It only served to feed his anger.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said.

He scoffed (he blushed), he was not (he was). Who was she to say that? No, he was angry.

"I am not," he grumbled under his breath but she heard him all the same.

"You are"

"I am not."

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are to-" Someone cleared their throat from above them.

Neji looked up to see Iruka-sensei right on their aisle and frowning upon them and the rest of the class looking at them as well.

Heat climbed its way up his face.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Tenten wide eyed at having been caught as well.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he directed a set of narrowed eyes at the two of them, but for some reason, Neji could see a slight upturn of his lips, like he was preventing a smile. "We should all proceed to the lobby after arrival and no one is to go home without someone picking them up, understood everyone?"

After the chorus of "Yes, Iruka-sensei," the bus halted to a stop.

As instructed, the students went inside the school as soon as they got out of the vehicle, the old security guard held the door open for them as always.

Neji himself was walking, unlike the running-stumbling-running his classmates were doing, towards the building. That is, until be realized that his seat mate wasn't with his annoying classmates.

He turned around and he saw her near the bus, looking up at the sun-set. This prompted him to look at the sky as well. They were a mix of reds, oranges and pinks.

Annoyed (again) at her sluggishness, he placed his two hands by his mouth and yelled at her.

"Oi! You look stupid standing there, let's go!"

She looked surprised at first, and then she frowned, having realized that she was just insulted. He smiled at that.

When she reached him, she was frowning. "You're mean."

"And you move like a snail."

"And you look like a lobster."

"At least I don't look like a mouse." He sneered at her hair.

She gasped, hands coming up to her buns. "My mama tied this up for me!"

"They're stupid."

"No they're not!"

"Yeah, they are."

Pace slow, they made their way towards the school building, shouting insults at each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The last one to get off the bus was Iruka, and when he spotted two lonely children walk together, well. He couldn't help but smile. Never mind that they were hurling insults at each other like second nature.

He shook his head. _'Those two.'_

* * *

 _ **A/n:**_ _This was written way back in January, when I had a shoujo binge that i definitely did not regret. I've only written upto chapter two, but who knows. This might become a college fic sometime in the future._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter Two: The Dancer_

" _My name is Rock Lee! Please take care of me!"_

 _He hated him. Hate hate hate him._


	2. Chapter 2: The Dancer

_**A/n:**_ _Hello hello! Since my second semester just ended, I'll try as much as possible to update this every other Friday. Soo that's every two weeks (this is me being realistically optimistic). Let's all hope for the best! Also, thanks so much to those who reviewed!_

 _By the way, they are twelve years old here._

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dancer

 _Five years later_

"Good morning everyone! My name is Rock Lee. Please take care of me!"

He finished his loud introduction with a ninety-degree bow.

The new transfer student was met with blank stares and bored looks.

He truly was a peculiar sight. Thick bushy brows and equally thick and bushy hair in a short braid, Neji could already tell that he wasn't going to be one of the popular bunch (Not that he was any better. If he weren't so apathetic and callous, his long hair and skinny frame wouldv'e been the object of teasing as well).

Though, transferring in the middle of the term wasn't going to help him at all. Already, people were murmuring, sneering at him.

"Ew, don't you need a license to look that ugly?"

"What a loser."

"Are those eyebrows for real?"

"He looks interesting."

Neji was inclined to look at his seat mate's direction, not bothering to mask the curiosity in his tone. "Come again?"

"Hm?" Tenten asked, not taking her eyes off the new kid. "Oh," she smiled a little. "I said he looks interesting."

He furrowed his brows at her. Interesting? What the hell was so interesting about that weird looking kid? (He firmly denies the pang of jealousy that erupted in him, she never smiled at him that way before.)

"Why is that?" He asked whilst picking at his fingernails, feigning nonchalance.

It was only then that Tenten looked at his way, smile still on her face.

"Well," she thought about it. "He just looks like it."

With a smile, she casted her attention back to the front where the kid still stood.

Neji turned to look at him as well, frowning when the new kid turned towards them and smiled. He felt more than saw Tenten beam from beside him.

It disgruntled him.

He did not like the new kid one bit.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, it was entirely unfair how they were required to seat alphabetically in this one class.

More than anything, it was so unfair that 'Hyuga' was eight seats away from 'Maito' while the latter sat just beside 'Lee'. The teacher wasn't even here yet.

The Hyuga cursed under his breath. The arrangement never bothered him before, it was only one class, but now...

"Wow that's amazing Tenten-chan!"

"Ne, thank you Lee-kun. You really think so?"

He _hated_ it.

"Thank you Lee-kun, you really think so?" He murmured under his breath in a high pitched tone that tried to imitate (if more obnoxiously) the voice of his friend.

"Neji-san?"

Finally, something to direct his anger at. Neji snapped his head towards the unfortunate soul who had to face his eloquent ire.

"What do you want you bucolic nonentity." It was more of a statement than a question and his burning glare had the poor kid in shivers.

"Uhm," a shaky hand held a ripped piece of folded notebook paper and it looks as if it was being handed to him. "T-Tenten-san said to p-pass it on to y-you."

Neji shifted his attention above his seat mate's shoulder where the said girl was still chatting up a storm with the new weirdo, not at all paying him any heed.

Begrudgingly, Neji swiped the flimsy piece of paper from the equally flimsy hand that held it.

He opened the note and true enough, he recognized Tenten's hand writing immediately.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his seat mate that gave him the note shuffle nervously when the paper crumpled at his firm grip.

"Hey, Neji-san the teacher's enteri-"

"Don't talk to me you second-grade peasant." His words were enough to scar the kid into silence and he was thus left to brood by himself.

Roll call started and when it was the new kid's turn, Neji swore he was going to break something.

"Lee, Rock?"

"Rock Lee," Lee corrected.

How obnoxious.

"Present and punctual!"

Whereas the rest of the students ignored him, the tiniest and quietest set of giggles permeated through the air and reached Neji's ears. He in turn, let out a "Tsk," sound loud enough to gain the attention of the owner of the tiny giggles.

Angling his head _just_ so that he could see her clearly in his peripheral vision but not enough to let her see him while he was glaring at her. He could see her eyebrows narrow and a frown grace her face and _Oh, now she's looking at me?_

Well he won't even spare her a glance, he thought whilst glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Is there something wrong, Tenten-chan?"

Stupid.

"None at all, Lee-kun."

Idiots.

(For the record, he managed _not_ to sulk the entire class period; no matter what his classmates say otherwise)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is quite scrumptious Tenten-chan!"

"Oh," a blush bloomed on her features but the boy seemed oblivious, even to the menacing stare that was directed at him every time he spoke (courtesy of one irate Hyuga).

"How's your bento, Neji-kun?" Lee asked, scrutinizing his lunch with a curious eye.

Neji raised his non-dominant arm, blocking his lunch from the other boy's view.

"It's the same as your own, stupid."

Indeed it was. Ever since Neji has had a taste of Tenten's cooking, he all but stole her food every time they sat for lunch, instead of eating the cafeteria food. This prompted the girl to make lunch for two everyday, provided the Hyuga would often times treat her to some sweets after class.

In short, Tenten only packed lunch for him, and him alone.

But _no_. This idiot comes along and stole something that was solely his.

It's only been a week too, Neji cursed under his breath.

He never loathed someone so much before.

He was woken from his reverie with a sharp rap on his arm.

He hissed and looked up only to see Tenten narrow her eyes at him. It's the only expression she made around him these days; another thing to add to his 'Why He Loathes Lee List'.

"You're going to burn the ground if you keep glaring at it that way," she remarked.

It just made him scowl even more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then Tenten had to be sick, of course.

Thus, he was stuck with the bug-eyed loser of the lot.

"Where's Tenten-chan?" Lee asked as they stood in line for food in the crowded cafeteria.

"Not here obviously," he grumbled, turning his back towards Lee, effectively cutting off any form of communication between them.

"Oh, is she sick?"

Or so he thought.

He sluggishly stepped forward into the line, opting to ignore the clueless idiot behind him.

With no Tenten to compensate for his repugnant behavior, Neji wouldn't bother even coming into contact with his so-called friend.

"You're lucky, little man. There's only two left." The lunch lady said to the person two slots in front of him. Looking at the serving table, Neji spied a steaming bowl of herring soba.

Correction: the Last steaming bowl of herring soba.

It made his stomach growl. In addition to that, it was the only thing remotely scrumptious in the stupid menu.

And a fat ass with orange hair and yellow eyes is about to take it from him.

Without even thinking, Neji stuck his foot out in front of him (just as the unlucky kid was about to move forward into the line) and tripped him. The kid thus gracelessly toppled forward onto the person in front, creating a domino effect.

Slams and the sound of cutlery filled the room and everyone watched the commotion, laughing and unaware as Hyuga Neji discretely went around his fallen school mates and made a grab for the Last steaming bowl of herring soba.

His hand was closing in on the bowl and he took a second to embrace the aroma of the herring, which was a big mistake. A hand, out of nowhere, grabbed the bowl in front of his very eyes and he stood there stricken to the core.

He saw red. Someone was about to die a very painful death.

His eyes were sharp and blaring and...had absolutely no effect on Rock Lee as he placed the bowl on his tray and grabbed a cup of rice, oblivious.

Oblivious to the urge to strangle sent to him by one Hyuga Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why do you keep hanging out with him?" He asked her later that day as he came to visit her in her home.

Her grandmother was a very pleasant old lady, albeit, a bit too pleasant. His cheek still ached at having been pinched quite excruciatingly long. Gran, as she was asked to be addressed, adored him a little too much for his liking.

It wasn't without pros though; because of this complete trust in him, Tenten was allowed wherever she wanted to go as long as he was with her and oftentimes, days out with Tenten always promised to be memorable (and they had many memories).

His cheek still ached though. And Rock Lee still did not leave his presence at school earlier in the day. And she was still too sick to act as a buffer between the two.

A sneeze was given by the said girl and Neji wordlessly handed her two sheets of tissue from the bed side table he was leaning against. Absentminded, he toyed with a snow globe that lay next to the box of tissues, juggling it from one hand to the other.

"Hey, careful with that!" She admonished him after tossing a balled up tissue into the bin across her bed. Neji followed the sheet's trajectory with his eyes. Even when ill, her aim was still true.

"This is cheap, I could easily replace this." He said, making a show of tossing the globe and catching it with the other hand.

"Yeah, but you gave that to me when we were kids hence, it's priceless, hence why you should put it back now-achoo!"

He let loose a chuckle when she groaned. He placed back the globe and swiped a sheet of tissue for her peace of mind.

Neji simply watched and waited for her to finish as she unceremoniously blew her nose. When she spoke, her voice was nasally and every other three words that came out of her mouth was punctuated with a sniff from her clogged nose.

"Oh Neji," she sniffed. "As I was saying," she glared at him when he mimmicked her bossy face. "Give him a chance, it's only been two and a half weeks. He's not so bad." She gave him a watery smile that made him frown.

"You didn't answer my question," he said, arms crossing.

He felt something stir inside him when Tenten, his best and only friend, shied away from his gaze and instead, opted to look at her palms. It made his frown deepen and he pulled himself away from the wall to sit beside her on the bed.

She still wasn't looking at him.

"Hey," he muttered, he was itching to place a hand atop hers in an effort to comfort her but touching and emotions made him feel awkward so he settled for patiently waiting for her to speak out.

"I just," she started, fumbling for words and fidgeting with her hands. "I just don't want him to be..." she paused, biting her lip.

"Hm?" He inquired, encouraging her to go on. Never mind that he didn't like the subject matter of their conversation.

"I just...I just don't him to be, you know, lonely," she said in a soft voice but Neji heard her loud and clear. His eyebrows shot straight to his forehead.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye and squealed, "Don't look at me like that!" She slid down from the back board of the bed and covered her (red) face with her hands.

She was looking at him through the gaps on her fingers and she just looked so vulnerable and tiny and stupidly adorable that he had an urge to laugh at her face.

He didn't though.

"Pardon me," he said, wiping the tiny smile from his face and lowering his eyebrows.

"Is this fine?" He asked, thin lipped and fighting not to break his poker face.

Her melodious laugh echoed around the room and her hands found their way to his shoulder, using him as leverage to prop herself up in a sitting position.

"Stop being silly, Neji!" She smiled at him although the redness of her cheeks did not fade. He returned it with a small tilt of his own lips. But he did not let her avoid the question.

"What were you saying about Lee?"

"Oh uhm," again, she avoided his eyes. He was really, really starting to get irritated.

"I just don't want him to feel like how I did back when I was a newbie," she mumbled low on her throat. Her bangs obstructed the top of her face so he couldn't gauge out her expression.

He jolted slightly when a hand clasped his on the bed and next thing he knew, he was staring at chocolate eyes that were in presently half moons.

He was having trouble hearing what she was saying over the loud thumping of his heart.

"That's why I was so grateful that you made friends with me Neji," she consided.

But he didn't really made friends with her, it just happened. He didn't dare correct her though. She looked too precious right now, grinning and blushing and,

"Achoo!" She rubbed the snot running down her nose with her bare hand.

Precious.

She sniffed and he handed her a tissue to which she blew her nose into. And he wordlessly handed her another sheet to wipe her hands on, as well as the bottle of isopropyl alcohol that lay conveniently beside the box of tissues.

"I just don't want him to feel isolated y'know," she said again, voice nasally.

Neji sighed. He was beginning to hate himself, but, he bit the inside of his lip. He glanced at the girl beside him who was resembling a honking fire truck with the noises she's making.

He had always been... _possessive_ towards his toys as a kid. Not wanting anyone to touch them, in fear that they'd break those mere trinkets he held dear.

But...

"Achoo!"

Tenten wasn't any toy, she was a living person and he absolutely had no claim on her, contrary to public belief.

Try as he might, he couldn't keep her to himself. Because that would make her unhappy.

And that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"Neji?" The sound of her voice startled him into alertness, but the only indication of his surprise was the steadfast shift of his eyes from the floor to her face.

"You okay?" She asked, flushed and eyes tearing up.

She was dabbing her nose with a tissue when she found herself unable to breathe, her face was squished against Neji's chest and his hand was against the back of her head, pressing her close to him.

His chin rested atop her head and he hummed.

"I'm okay," he murmured in her hair, inhaling her scent, the smell of wildflowers invading his nose.

'I'm okay,' he thought to himself as he held her close.

But he was just so damn _scared_.

He was going to regret this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Your grandma certainly has a lot of strength in her fingers Tenten!" Lee exclaimed as he was rubbing the side of his face, specifically the cheek that sported a deep red color.

Neji as well looked disgruntled at the insane force Gran had when she grabbed the side of his face.

"She was unbelievably more...squeezy, today." He said.

"Oh, she's always like that with new people. You just happened to be there as well Neji."

Tenten was sitting up, her back against the back board of the bed. Gone was her runny nose and raspy voice but faint signs of a fever still lingered in the red flush that vitiated her face.

Or was it because of the guest he regrettably brought along with him? Neji frowned.

"It's nice to see you again Tenten-chan!"

Said girl giggled behind her hand. "You too Lee-kun, it's very boring having to see Neji's face the past three days."

He felt his eye twitch.

"Yosh, Neji-kun! I am glad that you deem me worthy enough to accompany you in visiting Tenten-chan!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes aflame with passion that made Neji just the tiniest bit nauseated.

When he glanced at the bed though, Tenten was beaming at him with eyes so bright that it made the acrid words he yearned to spit out, pile inside his mouth and forced him to swallow.

He forced a smile directed at her in return, but with the amount of foul words he had to swallow, his smile appeared to be a cringe.

"Oh, what is this?" Lee interrupted the uncomfortable exchange. He was hovering over Tenten's side table where the box of tissues lay unused, and the cheap snow globe Neji bought her at an amusement park.

Lee marveled at the castle that lay inside the glass and the glitter that rained within when he shook it.

"Oh that," Tenten said, a flush blooming on her cheeks. Neji quirked an eyebrow, he never saw Tenten embarrassed about that snow globe before.

"Neji gave that to me when we were kids," she explained. "I found it in a souvenir shop and I didn't have any more money to pay for it since I spent it all on the games," she scratched the back of her head as she recalled the memory.

"Neji saw me staring at it and the rich guy he was, he bought it for me."

Neji was compelled to give a snort but refrained from doing so. "As I can remember both of us brought the same amount of money. It wasn't my fault that I saved up mine and you carelessly wasted away yours."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She said but smiled nonetheless. "That's why I take great care of it you know."

Lee quietly observed the two of them interact, snow globe at hand. His lips were curved into a knowing smile as he toyed with the weight on his hand, shaking it lightly.

Lee never saw them talk like this before, rather, he never saw Neji-kun talk as much as he did just now. He transferred the globe to his other hand.

Tenten-chan too, Lee noticed. He fumbled with the globe, tossing it back and forth, from one hand to the other in a rhythmic manner.

When the three of them are together, Tenten-chan would always chat with him and Neji-kun stayed quiet the whole time. It was fascinating to see them bicker about a past experience. Neji-kun had his nose in the air but Lee could see the faint trace of an upward quirk to his lips and Tenten-chan was verbally fighting him with such great passion in her eyes!

Lee's right hand went up to cover his mouth, to keep his giddiness at bay.

They were such great _friends_! He was so glad he was able to make close relationships with these two-

 _Crash!_

Neji and Tenten paused in their bickering to see Lee staring wide eyed at the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

Sensing his audience, Lee twisted around to face them. Hands behind his back and a sheepish smile on his face.

Neji and Tenten diverted their attention to the cacophony of spilled water, glitter, a domeless castle and shattered glass, then back to the culprit who glowed a bright red with the silence.

"Eheh," Lee gave a nervous laugh, "Yosh! I'm so very...sorry?"

Next thing he knew was a pain on his crown and his back hitting the floor, (not on the shattered glass Thank God).

"Lee..." His eyes fluttered open, only to see Tenten's murderous face inches from his own. Lee gulped.

He didn't have enough time to brace himself before Tenten, a snarl marring her face, grabbed him by the shoulders and shook the life out of him.

"I. Said. Be. Careful. With. That. _I-di-ot!_ " She screamed at his face, each word punctuated with a nasty shove, her fever all but gone.

And Neji, startled, not-knowing-what-to-do Neji, stood there stricken while Lee's braid swung back and forth as his head lolled.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time Tenten was done, Lee had swirls for his eyes and Neji had amusement, and slight terror, sparkling his.

Tenten had left the room in favor of grabbing the broom and mop, to clean up the mess Lee made.

"So that's the real Tenten-chan, no?" Lee said, clutching his head in an effort to pave away the dizziness.

This time, Neji did snort.

Maybe it wasn't so bad having Lee in the group after all.

* * *

 _ **A/n:**_ _Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Hit me up. See you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3: An Album

_A/n: I'll just leave this here and avoid all the projectiles aimed at me for posting so late._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 3: An Album

 _Track 01_

"This is it hm?"

He reached out for her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked at him, the apprehension slowly melted away from his face and a smile bloomed on her lips.

"You're saying it like we're not attending the same university Tenten," he said and she gave a laugh.

"As sentimental as always, I see." She muttered.

He was about to say something when he felt another hand snake their way on his unoccupied one, and he couldn only cringe.

The hand not holding Tenten's were squeezed in a vice-like grip and extended far above his head.

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed as he held Neji's hand up, the people around him were snickering behind their hands but there was a trickle of endearment behind those laughs as they looked upon the raucous teen with nostalgia.

"High school truly has been a wonderful journey!" He exclaimed, and Neji took the chance to pull his hand away from him and adjusted the sleeve of his maroon toga.

"Lee, I think Mizuki-sensei is itching to come this way. Tone it down a bit." Tenten said from the other side of Neji. Reluctantantly, Lee kept quiet but his anticipation cannot be helped as he kept fidgeting in his seat. His fingers were tapping an erratic rhythm and his knees kept bouncing up and down. It was starting to make Neji tick.

"But Mizuki-sensei is always out to get us, didn't you say that yourself, Tenten?" Lee said, turning to her, his short braid swinging with his head.

Tenten shook her head from beside him, exasperated.

Neji was too busy freeing his hand from Lee's grip to say anything.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Track 02_

Flabbergasted, he stared at her sprawled figure on the floor, cold sweat dotting his forehead.

He didn't mean to do it, she was just being so damn annoying.

Guilty, he averted his eyes from her sprawled figure on the ground, willing his hands not to fumble in nervousness as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable punch and/or kick in the shin that was not unlikely of Tenten. He held his breath and closed his eyes and awaited the promise of pain.

When none came, he dared open his right eye a slit wide but soon enough, both eyes flashed open at the absurd sight before him.

She was actually laughing.

He thought that she might've hit her head hard on the concrete floor and is now suffering a concussion.

As a matter of fact, Tenten was not suffering from a concussion (she didn't even hit her head, to be honest, her bum did ache though) but instead found the situation quite hilarious.

Maybe she had pushed him a little too far, but it was so rare to see him so flustered that she couldn't help it, never mind that she was playing at his insecurities, the fact that he had one was bizarre in of itself. Although, she thought it normal for him to be insecure about but that certainly did not stop her from teasing him about it.

"Hey Neji can you move, I can't see the boar- oh wait, I can see atop your head, never mind."

"Pfft, come on. Put some height to it Neji, jump!"

"Aww! You're so cute Neji!"

"Need some help shorty?"

The remarks flew out of her mouth like an obnoxious sputtering fountain. And okay, so maybe giving him a noogie was taking it a wee-bit too far, and she does admit that she did deserve that nasty shove and shucks, she should be feeling guilty but she just could not stop laughing.

Glancing around, he could see people start to point fingers and whisper. It was making a vein throb on his forehead more than anything else. She was gathering much unwanted attention to herself at his expense.

In an effort to chide her, "S-stop laughing," he blurted out like a wimp.

One would say the attempt was unsuccessful as it only made her laugh harder.

.

.

("H-hey! Where are you g-going? I'm sorry, I'll stop laughing!" She said, obviously not stopping anytime soon.)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Track 03_

"Is it just me or the surprisingly large portion of the female population is looking at us?" she looked back at her two companions who lagged two steps behind her.

"Maybe they're basking in the sight of fresh faces such as ours Tenten!" Lee exclaimed, adjusting the navy blue tie of his brand new high school uniform before tossing back his short braid and running his hands on his unruly bangs. Beside him, Neji put one foot in front of the other and responded by giving her a half-shrug,

"It's just you," he said, before he stopped and faced the line of lockers on his left, twisting the dial of what's supposed to be his locker for the next four years.

Tenten hummed quietly to herself, shrugging off her suspicions and leaving Lee to chat Neji's ear off in favor of finding her own locker a few steps away from Neji's.

From the corner of her eye, she spied two girls giggling and whispering to each other, sneaking glances to, without a doubt, her best friend.

She paid them no heed and continued to twist the dial to her locker. If Neji himself won't be bothered, then, she won't be either.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Track 04_

A sharp breath escaped her lips in annoyance. She wiped the sweat that gathered on her neck in her numerous attempts to reach the book situated on the top shelf.

Classes were over when Tenten tried to make use of the library. Research lover that she is, she enjoyed volunteering for class reports and spending time in the library but this time around, the library was giving her a hard time seeing as most of the books she needed were all collectively located at this specific top shelf.

She released a huff of impatience and stood again on the tips of her toes, going as far as jumping but the book lay just a hair's breath off her fingertips. She gave the bottom shelf a light kick in her frustration.

Standing on her toes again, she reached for 'Konoha, A History'. Gritting her teeth, she willed herself to stand taller and felt the book brush her fingertips. Stretching out her arms more, she knew she was going to reach for it this time, just a little more—

A warm body lightly pressed itself against her back and a hand, much larger than hers, had the spine of the book in its firm grip and off the shelf the next second.

"Is this what you were reaching for?" asked Neji, book in hand and a few inches away from her.

She twisted around and came to face his shoulder. She looked up to him to see his face the same time he dipped his chin to look at her. He was close enough that she could catch a whiff of the smell of soap and sweat on him.

Scowl on her face, she snatched the book from him, much to his surprise. "When did he get so tall," she grumbled to herself as she walked away, leaving him dazed and staring her back.

.

.

("At least say 'Thank you'," he said to her as he sat himself down on her table.

"Thanks soo much Neji," she said, acrid sweetness and sarcasm dripping off her tongue.)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Track 05_

"You can do this Lee!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, Neji was actually concerned with the condition of her throat.

"Is that necessary?" He asked amidst the crowd made up of spectators and athletes alike that had gathered for this last event.

Lee took notice of them and paused in his stretches to wave. Tenten waved both arms back vigorously while Neji merely lifted a palm up in acknowledgement.

Both of them in their respective track uniforms and covered in sweat, Neji and Tenten had finished (and consequently won) their respective events (hurdles, 100 and 300-meter run for Neji and discuss, javelin, pole vault and the 200-meter run for Tenten) and have come to support Lee in his last event, the 400-meter run.

"Of course, this is his last year; _our_ last year, and to be honest, it'd be nice if all of us take home gold medals." She admonished him, jabbing him lightly in the stomach with a pointy elbow.

"Be careful, you could kill someone with those," he grunted whilst rubbing his stomach.

Tenten rolled he eyes at him and pretended she didn't hear anything as she continued, "Besides, unlike some of us," she jibed at him, "Lee and I haven't won any gold medals yet."

"You just did," he replied in a heartbeat. Tenten blushed, not expecting his quick praise.

"Yeah, well. I want all of us to win this time around," she huffed.

"Hn." Neji smirked.

The sound of the pistol firing drew their attention back to the track.

.

.

By the time Lee won the 400-meter run, he could say that it was the first time he was embarrassed by his friends.

"I KNEW YOU COULD BEAT THEIR SORRY BITCHES' ASS LEE! NEVER DOUBTED YOU!" was the last thing Lee heard before being smothered by Tenten's - icky, sweaty, smelly - track uniform.

"Hey, what the-" was the last thing that left Neji's lips when he too was pulled into the group hug.

.

.

("Ne, Tenten." Lee called out from the sleeping bag on her floor, Neji beside him, pretending to be asleep but all of them knew he wasn't.

"Hm?" In all of the years they'd known one another, it was impossible for their habits not to rub off on eachother, Neji's monosyllabic responses included. Lee smiled at that, and clutched his pillow.

"Maybe you should turn down the stage-mom in you, you're embarrassing-umff!"

A pillow landed on his face with a solid 'thump' and stifled his laughter.

"Shut up and damn sleep."

But they could hear the smile in her words, and Neji shifted uncomfortably in his sleeping bag.)

.

.

.

.

.

 _Track 06_

"Neji, dear, I entrust Tenten in your care alright?" Teary eyed, Gran held on to him, hands grasping the lapels of his light jacket, not quite able to reach his shoulders with her short stature. "Don't let her stay up too late. When she gets sick, give her some miso soup, you know she feels better after she has some miso soup, and..." Gran continued to enunciate a list of 'Must-Do's'.

Summer will be over in three-days time and the three of them, as in him, Tenten and Lee, were on their way to the train station and headed off to Tokyo for uni.

Or they would be if Tenten just hasten up a bit more. He could feel the cloth stretch with Gran's strength and he fought back a wince. This jacket was new. And expensive.

"Oh gran, come on. It's not like I'm not living with a guardian. I'l be staying at Uncle's, there's no need to worry," Tenten said from her room, inspecting whether she had space in her luggage for the few knick-knacks she forgot to pack before taking her place beside them.

Neji nodded along with her. Whereas Lee opted to live inside a campus dorm, Tenten would be living with a relative, her mother's brother in fact, whose house was merely a five minute walk to the train station that would take her to the university.

Meanwhile, his father bought him outright a fresh new condo just a few minutes car ride to the campus. And his uncle on the otherhand, gave him a car as a graduation present.

No, he wasn't spoiled, no matter what Tenten and Lee may say otherwise.

"Oh don't give me that!"

He was brought out of his musings when gran pulled at his -new- jacket, making him wince.

"If anything, that boy needs your guidance more than you need his," Gran's tone was quick and sharp, and she scoffed.

Why hasn't she let go of him yet?

A sharp tug on his collar had his back hunching forward, and soon enough, Gran's face was so close to his that he could clearly see the laugh lines that had become permanent wrinkles.

"That's why Neji-kun," she said, eyes boring into his, holding promises that looked to be very much painful, "I need you to take care of Tenten for me okay?"

Neji swallowed and nodded his head, barely. He heaved a sigh of relief when Gran let go of him and he was able to attain space to breathe.

Tenten elbowed him on the side for looking too relieved and glared. He glared right back.

 _'Just go with it!'_

 _'We're running late already!"_

 _'It'd take longer if you don't say anything.'_

"Ow, hey!"

Their mental conversation was put on hold when Gran, small as she was, managed to get in-between them and put her arms around both of them in a group hug.

"Oh! You two, it feels like only yesterday you were running around in your underwear and screaming cockroaches were chasing after you," Gran sniffed, a tear or two escaping her eyes.

Neji and Tenten on the other hand, gave a grimace.

It was a memory they never wanted to revisit, with the mess they made, the spanking that came afterwards was inevitable. Six-year old Neji even threatened to tell on Gran to his father (he actually did, but his father only chortled at him).

Neji cleared his throat, dispensing his trip down memory lane.

"I-uh, I promise," he started. Gran loosened her hold on them and looked up at him with beady eyes. "I promise I'll give her miso soup if she gets sick. I promise I would hit her hard on the head when she's not studying," he smiled slightly, an upturn at the corner of his lips and his eyes fleeted to match her gaze. He held them, her eyes, with his and he spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

"I promise I'll take care of her."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bonus Track_

("You'll take care of me huh." Tenten said when they were inside the train. Neji was seated next to her and scoffed, his cheeks turning a light pink but Tenten didn't seem to notice.

"I just told her that so we could go."

Tenten slouched on her seat and closed her eyes, turning at her side (her face brushing his arm) and opting to sleep the three-hour ride.

"Sure," she said light heartedly as she snuggled into his arm but the frown on her face refused to be wiped off.)

 _A/n: Thank you for sticking with this story and me! This is now officially a university fic, but a lighthearted one more than anything. thank you again for reading! I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism._

 _Till next time peeps!_


End file.
